


Play my Heartstrings

by okkaykate



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Piano, Short, Vaguely Emotional, soft yuta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 23:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19365928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okkaykate/pseuds/okkaykate
Summary: Yuta is mesmerized by the piano, and Taeil, his love, is playing it.





	Play my Heartstrings

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the piano so this sorta just manifested from that. I started this a while ago but had nowhere to go so I never really wrapped it up. This is pretty short but please enjoy! Sorry for any mistakes!

Vibrations. The floor would shake and the soul would hum. The wind outside would stutter then blow. The flakes in the air would fly past, but their details would still be noticeable.

The winter sky clouded with white and snow dropped breathtakingly slow. The air was freezing and still. The wooden floorboards transferred the chill to bare toes. The windows opened up the room to the large dim light of hidden winter sun.

The listener’s heartbeat was slow and the fabric of his white long sleeve shirt dangled down to his fingertips to which he slowly rubbed into. His dark brown hair fell in his face, but he could only see past that. His thoughts were lacking as he was too mistified to think.

The piano.

The performer was sitting at the piano and he was dazzling. Glimmering on his own. He was in soft and almost silky large dark clothing. Breathtaking with black hair that matched the blackness of the piano and it’s select black keys.

The song was soft and beautiful. Every second was an eternity of heaven. It slipped in and smoothly departed leaving a lasting resonance. Yuta let out a slow breath as Taeil played both with immense passion and delicacy.

The room had the slightest bit of echo. There were only three entities in the room. Taeil, Yuta, and the piano along with the music that rang from them.

Yuta stood stiffly as his emotions followed the melody of the music and his breath nearly hitched at every deadly drop and suspenseful climax. Tears nearly filled him.

Taeil effortlessly tapped the keys as they went on their adventure. Without warning, Taeil struck Yuta’s gaze and then hit the next key without another thought before returning to look at the keys.

Yuta gulped and slowly approached the piano, settling a few feet beyond it. The piano’s presence was too delicate and powerful for him to move any closer.

The piece ended and in them the last note still rung for many seconds. Taeil looked back to Yuta. “Will you sing?” Yuta blinked back slowly. Everything there was slow. It felt intimate and every breath was heard.

“I don’t think I could.” Yuta nearly whispered back in response with a miniscule shy smile. Taeil softly ushered Yuta towards the piano, gesturing for him to sit beside him on the bench.

_Would you play with me?_ Yuta heard in the silence.  Taeil tapped a few keys in succession once Yuta settled on the left beside him. The sound was somehow familiar, but the impact still made Yuta feel chills and goosebumps line his skin.

Yuta reached for the piano keys slowly and hesitantly with a gasping expression. His fingers only ghosted over the keys. He dared not to touch and push them.

They were where the white met the black. Yuta’s white shirt and Taeil’s black shirt. The black piano keys and the white ones. The white of snow and the darkness of clouded sun. Everything came in waves. Light and dark, high and low emotion. It was tense and freeing all at the same moment. The waves harshly crashed so beautifully on the shining sea.

Taeil’s left hand found itself guiding onto Yuta’s right. _Press._ It whispered to him and he pressed onto three notes at the same time. 

Yuta looked toward Taeil warily and Taeil was looking at the keys and their hands. Taeil’s right hand responded, playing three keys from the higher register in a row.

Yuta then played a few notes on his own. And Taeil followed with his notes. After a little while, Taeil’s left hand departed from Yuta’s right hand to play more on his side. Yuta only felt cold and empty, but he played and distracted the loss with the beautiful notes. 

Taeil then was only looking at Yuta in his eyes. Yuta played and then gazed back at him, playing a single extra note in question. Then Taeil began with a soft set of notes. Yuta replied with a deeper melody and wide arrangement of notes.

Yuta watched Taeil breathe. Taeil took his left hand from the keys again and dropped it onto the small remaining space of empty bench between them. Yuta glanced at it and Taeil looked off at the piano keys, staring to repeatedly play the same set of notes absentmindedly with his right hand over and over.

Yuta softly reached down his right hand and tingled his fingertips against Taeil’s until clamping their hands together. Taeil continued his playing, and Yuta removed his own left hand that was only resting on the piano keys. Yuta’s goosebumps left him. He covered Taeil’s hand with both of his. Taeil gulped and bit his bottom lip lightly, keeping piercing focus on his distraction of notes with his right hand. Yuta squeezed his hand, turning his body toward him.

After a few more plays, Taeil stopped and slowly breathed. The wind could then be heard whipping outside. His gaze was still locked on the keys, so Yuta barreled his head onto Taeil’s shoulder and his face into Taeil’s neck, still keeping a tight grip on Taeil’s left hand.

Taeil couldn’t help but indulge him, bringing his own right hand around to push him in and rub through his hair. Yuta closed his eyes and brought his hands and Taeil’s left hand encased into his own, pressed against his chest. Taeil lightly pecked Yuta’s head. Yuta’s legs naturally curled through Taeil. 

Yuta focused on the natural smell and body heat of Taeil. He let all his attention be absorbed and the rest fall away. He listened to the way Taeil’s breaths rose and fell. It was music. Nothing else mattered.

_Come closer._ Yuta breathed out though they were already as close as they could be. Taeil tried to press him closer and kissed the top of his head again. “You’re beautiful.”

Yuta inhaled every word and breathed warmly, clinging onto Taeil by dropping one of his hands from his chest and wrapping his one arm around Taeil’s neck, his other hand still holding Taeil’s.

“You’re amazing.” Yuta responded with a breath. “You’re wonderful.”

Taeil held Yuta tighter in his own response. Their hearts beated in unison and their breaths intermingled in the stiff air. In their bubble they were protected from the chill and everything that stood against them. They would always want to play this song. They wanted to play it forever and they would never think of stopping, or else their hearts would stop forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I always write about people breathing what is wrong with me-


End file.
